The purpose is to determine whether or not the amount of bone in persons suffering from osteoporosis can be increased using a combination of slow release sodium fluoride and calcium citrate. Since this is a non-randomized study, only previously entered patients continue to be studied. New patients are entered into the randomized trials underway via sister projects.